Sand of Forgotten Momories
by WeAreAllDemons
Summary: The lives of two people are drawn together by a promise. a promise to protect, a promise to love and a promise of forever. but the promise was broken, throwing the sands of time in a drift and memories of a childhood love lost. inuyashaMummy sessoc inuk
1. Chapter 1

**_Sands of Forgotten Memories_**

Chapter 1

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha your father wants to talk to you in his study right now" Said the head cleaning lady Kaede

"What does he want now?" asked Inuyasha

"He probably wants to yell at us for some reason again." Said Sesshoumaru while they got up from the dinning room table (they are just finishing breakfast) and headed up the stairs to there father's study.

"Good morning boys, your mother and I have a surprise, we are all going to Egypt." Said Taisho

"What?" Yelled Inuyasha

"Father I have responsibilities to take care of and make sure nothing goes wrong with our territory." Said Sesshoumaru

"And you're the one making me get married to Kagome so our business's can combine." Said a pissed off Inuyasha

"Oh don't worry about those thing they are all being taken care while we are gone and so you and Kagome can get to know each other, she's coming with us." Said Izayoi with a big smile on her face.

"Oh great." Muttered Inuyasha

"Now the two of you will go to your rooms and pack for the trip we leave at 5:00 pm and if you try anything to get out of this I will make it permanent do I make myself clear?" Threatened Taisho with a glare meaning cretin death.

"We'll be there." Said both brothers as they left to pack.

"Dear are you sure that we shouldn't tell Sesshoumaru about his engagement to Alex?" Asked a worried Izayoi

"They used to be friends when they were kids I don't see the point worrying about it and it will be easier to tell them both when they are together." Explained Taisho

Some ware in the middle of the Egypt desert

"Hey, Alex." Called an older inu-demon with black and blue hair, about 6'1, 35 of age his name is Darin.

"Did you need some thing dad?" Asked Alex

"Listen I need to head back to Cairo and I will be back tonight if you find any thing make sure to have the workers take it to the research tent ok and have some of the guys explore the temple and don't forget to check on the gang processes in Florida." Instructed Darin

"Dad I now what to do I have been helping you with this stuff for ten years almost and why are you going back to Cairo? We have all the equipment we need." Said Alex

"Well, I need to check on your mother and she might come back with me and I have an old friend coming to help us out alright, well no more questions I have to go see you later." Said Darin as he waved go bye to his stepdaughter sigh_ 'she is going to kill me when she finds out about her engagement to Sesshoumaru sigh might as well Wright my will now' _

Later in Cairo, Egypt

"Mary I'm home." Said Darin

"Hello dear well since your not hurt in anyway I take it that you didn't tell Alex about Sesshoumaru" said Mary with a smirk on her face

"Has Taisho's plane come in yet?" asked Darin trying to change the subject a little

"no but it should be here soon we should get going so we can pick them up and head back to Alex and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone like Miroku or Koga." Said Mary

"Your right so does that mean that you're coming as well my dear" said a smiling inu-demon with a perverted mind

"Of course silly I can't let Izayoi go by herself can I and besides it boring around here when no one is home" said Mary

20 min later at Cairo airport

"Hey Taisho" said Darin waving to Taisho and family

"Darin you old man how have you been and you Mary lovely as always" said a way to happy Taisho

Well all the greeting went smoothly until Inuyasha said something and kagome had to sit him kagome put the necklace around Inuyasha the 3rd day after there engagement they have been engaged for one month. They are now headed back in to the desert to meat up with Alex.

The sun was beginning to set and the camp was settling down for the night so far they found out that the temple that they found was actually the city of the dead and they also found the statue of anubis and a bunch of room's they decided to finish tomorrow and decipher the pictures for there meaning on the statue when Darin came back.

"Hey Alex what should we do about that dead guy that fell out of the ceiling just below Anubis" asked Koga

"Well I guess we'll leave him there until we can open up the coffin" said Alex with a board expression

"That could take months with out a key did you see the lock on that thing some one didn't want that guy to get out" exclaimed Miroku

"Well sense he was bared at the base of Anubis then he was probably some one important or vary bad" said Alex not really caring

"Ok Alex you have been acting vary strange all day what is on you mind" asked Koga

"Ya ever since your dad left this morning" said Miroku

sigh _'there's no getting past these two is there' _ "well that crazy old man is up to something I have this feeling that I am not going to like" Alex explained to her cousin and best friend both are like brothers really (just to let you all know Miroku her cousin and Koga is her best friend).

"Well if he is and we find out and can fix we'll take care of the problem for you" both boys agree on some things but not most but if it come to Alex they agree on anything.

"Good night boy" said Alex headed to bed

Darin, Mary, Izayoi, Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango (sango is kagome's best friend they go every ware together and sango came to kick Inuyasha butt if he hurt kagome in any way)

All arrived at the camp an hour after dawn and the cape was just getting ready for the day

"Miroku come here would you" called Darin

"Oh good morning Darin did you all travel well" asked Miroku trying to not to drool all over himself noticing Kagome and Songo

"I believe we did go find Alex and have her come see me I want to talk to her" order Darin

"Yes sir" said Miroku and the he ran into the temple to get her

"Alex your father is back and wants to talk to you" said Miroku out of breath

"Ok" said Alex starting to leave to find her dad

"Hey old man did you want something?" asked Alex knowing full well that calling him old got on his nerves

"don't call me old I am only 35 years old and I want you to meet some one, Alex this is…" he was cut off by Alex

"Taisho and Izayoi I haven't seen you guys sense I was a kid" Said Alex with a smile which soon faded

"Ah Alex you have grown a lot you do remember my son's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru right?" asked Taisho

Alex walked up to the boys and said hello to Inuyasha and he introduce her to kagome and sango. Alex laughed when Inuyasha told her kagome was his soon to be wife and she told kagome that she should get a leash for him and his temper everyone stared laughing at that. But when Alex walked to Sesshoumaru she knock him down with a fist to the face and walked away. It was no surprise that everyone was shocked because no one was ever brave enough to stand up to Sesshoumaru (besides kagome) let alone hit him because everyone new that Sesshoumaru was the leader of the mafia in Tokyo.

"ALEX get back here and apologize" yelled a pissed Darin

"No he's an ass hole who needs a major ass kicking" yelled Alex still walking away

"listen Alex doesn't go around hitting people for no good reason Sesshoumaru the last time you and Alex last saw each other what happened" question Darin

"I do not remember" answered Sesshoumaru

"Well the both of you had better get along because the two of you are going to get married" yelled Darin loud enough to stop Alex in her tracks and turned around to glare at her father.

"I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY THAT FUKING ASS HOLE" screamed Alex

"YES you are there are no buts about it" yelled Darin giving them both looks saying I am going to have the last word in this so shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sands of forgotten memories **_

Alex was walking down on of the corridors of the temple looking for the diggers that had gone down about an hour-an-half before she decided to go. After she met up with them the guy who was in charge of that group told her about some strange symbols that scared away the Egyptian workers. Alex started walking over to the symbols but the ground started to shake and the roof of the tunnel caved in separating Alex from the group then the ground under her gave and she fell about 30ft hitting a bunch of rocks tarring her clothes a little also crating cut and burses. The group that was still above her were try to more the rocks while a couple of them ran o get her parents and get more people to help dig, once they finished moving the rocks out of the way they saw that she had fallen though a hole in the floor one of the guys was sent to get a rope and flares. Darin, Mary, Taisho, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Miroku finally got the where the group was digging. Darin had asked the man in charge of the group what had happened and the man told what happened between when Alex arrived and the cave in everyone was worried because she had been down there for two hours everyone but Mary that is.

"How can you not be worried if your daughter is hurt or worst dead?" yelled Izayoi

"You don't have to yell Alex has a strange but helpful gift, she can heal faster then some demon's so no need to worry" explained Mary trying to justify her reasons.

"Well excepted for that scar on her back" stated Miroku with a huge grin on his face

"Miroku how did you know about that?" asked Darin

"Well I accidentally walked into axles tent while she was changing her shirt… her back was t the door so I didn't see anything" said Miroku while scratching the back of his head while growls where heard by three demons and one human mother

"So how did Alex get the scar in the first place?" asked Izayoi

"we're not really sure but we do know that she got it ten years ago on her last day of school right before we moved here." Explained Darin

"What dose…" started Sesshoumaru but never got to finished

"Hears a rope" called a man running there way then handing the rope to Darin.

"We don't need a rope to go get her ya now." Stated Inuyasha

"Yes but not everyone is a demon and we could use the rope to get down to the next level and explore it or to bring objects up." Said Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru wasn't really paying attention to them his mind was on the scar and he jumped down the hole tired of there fooling around talking about useless things.

"Taisho-dear, Sesshoumaru just went down the hole" said Izayoi

"Let him be, humm maybe this is a good opportunity for them to get to now each other." Said Taisho. Everyone agreed (well Miroku and Koga hesitated too) so Darin dismissed the workers and everyone walked back to their camp only leafing the rope just in case.

**With Sesshoumaru **

Sesshoumaru glided down noticing that it was a long way down and their were about two or three levels that he past before he got to the bottom where he found Alex unconscious on her left side with cuts bleeding and tried blood were some wounds use to be just minuets before _'so they weren't lying about here healing abilities'_ thought Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw that her clothes were torn and on her right shoulder was torn skin taking a closer look and lifting up the back of her shirt, sure enough there was a scar that Miroku was talking about. The scar when from her right shoulder down and through the middle of Alex's back. After Sesshoumaru placed Alex shirt back down Sesshoumaru took in a breath he then notice that the scar was laced with poison it smelled familiar a sharp pain went though his head but he shook it off and picked Alex up, he was about to jump up when he notice something shining right ware Alex was just laying Sesshoumaru knelt back down and pick up the shining object placing it in his pocket, standing Sesshoumaru jumped up and through the hole looking around he saw that everyone had gone back to camp

"_they must have thought I would just bring her back with me or it would be a good opportunity to get to now each other"_ Sesshoumaru sighed and then started walking back to camp then he took Alex to her tent after he got there and put Alex on her bed Sesshoumaru saw that all of her wounds finished healing

"_humm so she dose heal faster the some demons." _Snorting Sesshoumaru left the tent after Mary, Kagome, and Songo went in to change her clothes.Alex woke up late in the evening knowing that ever body would be in bed she just say there and thought about her dream.

_**DEARM **_

_Sessy-Chan yelled a happy sis year old Alex waving to her long time friend. Alex was warring a big smile and a bright green sun dress with her red hair in French braids. _

"_Hey sessy-Chan ware's inu at to day?" asked Alex smiling _

"_hmm I don't know where he is, Alex come on a walk with me after school is over?" said Sesshoumaru who was warring a Wight t-shirt with a black button up shirt over the Wight shirt and blue jeans he has short spiky silver hair. _

"_Sure." Said Alex walking to class._

_**After school**_

"_Where we going?" Alex asked curiously _

"_It's a surprise" stated Sesshoumaru as he started walking to the park that was in between both of there houses about a mile for each of them. After they got to the park Sesshoumaru led Alex to the far end of the park, Sesshoumaru moved some pushes. There was a small area where you could see over the huge lake just at the end of the park. They had been there looking over the lake for awhile and now the sun was starting to set. _

"_Oh sess it is so beautiful here how did you find this place?" asked a happy Alex who was standing in aww and shock at its beauty. _

"_I was on the lake and I saw this place but it used to have more bushes so I got rid of them… Alex what happened to your arm and neck?" asked Sesshoumaru noticing, he hadn't noticed before because her hair was down but since the wind blew her hair out of the way you could know see that there were some burses and cutes that she was trying to hit behind her hair._

"_Oh its nothing sesshoumaru don't worry about it, ok" said Alex trying to change the subject. _

"_well from now on Alex if any one tries to hurt you they will have to go though me, because from now on I sesshoumaru promise that I will always protect you Alex and if you let me I would like to make two more promises, one promise that I will always love you, and the second it that when we are old enough I want you to be my mate. Alex will you except my promises?" asked sesshoumaru holding his breath praying that she would say yes. Alex stood there shocked beyond believe and she was rendered speechless for a few minuets. Then tackled Sesshoumaru to the ground in a huge hug telling him that she accepted. Sesshoumaru dug into his pocket and brought out a ring with his family crest on it. _

"_Alex because you accepted I give you this ring as a symbol to represent the promises that I mad to you, this ring also represents that the person that wares the ring is apart of my clan or is under the protection of my clan." stated Sesshoumaru placing the ring in Alex's hand._

_After that day Alex and Sesshoumaru have both gotten closer to each other but like some promises there weren't meant to last forever. _

_**Three months latter **_

"_But daddy I don't want to move" winded Alex_

"_Sorry honey but we have too" said her mother "now go to school and tell all your friends good bye"_

_Alex went to school sad trying not to cry. When she got to school she looked for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, when she found them they were talking to a few other full-demons. She started walking towards them taking a deep breath wishing that she didn't have to tell them that she was moving. Inuyasha saw Alex but he was on his way to class and told her that he would talk to her later. _

"_Hey Sesshoumaru can I talk to you for a minuet?" asked Alex _

"_I have nothing to say to a filthy human." Stated Sesshoumaru sounding as heartless and cold as an iceberg. Even though she was hurt by his words she was still going to try to talk to him so she tried again. _

"_But Sesshoumaru it is very important that I talk to you" said Alex with pleading eyes while grabbing his arm trying to walk back the way she came dragging him along with her. Once she grabbed his arm he lengthened his claw's and struck her making a cut down from the corner of her right side between the neck and shoulder down the middle to her left side (It basically looks like / this ) with a little poison making the cut into a scar._

"_Human don't touch me, I want nothing to do with you" stated Sesshoumaru starting to walk away_

"_But you promised" Alex whispered just pearly for him to hear, after he left a teacher found Alex bleeding and crying so the teacher took her to the nurses office, then called her parents. After Alex's parents got there they took her home and finished packing their things. After that day they moved and for a week Alex cried and only said two words "he promised" after that week she never wanted to see Sesshoumaru again but if she did she swore that she would hit him no madder even if she was killed in the process._

_**END DREAM**_

Alex woke up crying with pain in her hart and back where the scar was

"_Its been ten years since that happened and I did hit him so maybe I can now get on with my life"_ thought Alex. She got out of bed and walked over to her duffel bag and opened a secret pocket that she put there, in the pocket there was a necklace, and on the necklace was the ring that Sesshoumaru gave her. Alex took the ring out of the bag and put on a pair of flip flops then left her tent. Warring her pj's that are basically a Wight wife beater and a pair of short shorts (its what Mary, kagome, and songo changed her into) Alex walked a crossed the cap to Sesshoumaru's tent when she got there she stopped in front of his tent taking in a deep breath then walked in seeing that Sesshoumaru was asleep she walked over to the table next to his bed she place the ring on the table the she turned to leaf when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her down trapping her under who ever grabbed her.

"What are you doing in here?" growled Sesshoumaru. It would definitely be an understatement to say that Alex was shocked that it was Sesshoumaru that grabbed her.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru repeated tightening his grip on her wrists making her wince.

"I…I was trying to forget old memories" Alex said looking at the ring. Sesshoumaru seeing that Alex was looking at his table he looked himself, Sesshoumaru turned on the light that was on table, then grabbing the ring brining it to his face.

"Whe… Where did you get this" asked a shocked Sesshoumaru

Blinking and shaking her head "where else could I have gotten it" Alex said in a low and sad voice

"Now Sesshoumaru… GET OFF ME" yelled Alex in a calm high voice trying to push him off with her legs. It didn't go according to plan but Sesshoumaru and Alex both fell off of Sesshoumaru's bed and on to the floor with Sesshoumaru landing on the bottom.


End file.
